


The Easy Way Out

by StevetheIcecube



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen, Zagreus - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble, probably au, I don't know, post-Zagreus, about how the Doctor is after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Easy Way Out

He doesn't care anymore. Not about me, not about himself, not about anything. I think he just wants to destroy things and I don't know if it'll ever pass.  
I'm scared of him and what he might do with me. His temper is so short, and he always apologises once he's done something that he knows is hurtful, or if he loses control even for a moment, but if he did something that was really harmful, and he hit me again…well, I don't know if I'd ever be able to forgive him, even if he did apologise.

He's getting better and everything, but he seems so upset every time he does something wrong, and that just sets him back. And when he's upset about it he makes excuses for why he did it and it's always the same excuse. It was the anti time Charley, it's Zagreus and it hurts Charley, please help me Charley I can't help myself, Charley Charley Charley hold my hand and kiss everything better Charley.

I'm bitter. I wonder who would be able to tell. Apparently the Doctor can't, but every time he loses control it grates on me completely. I feel so guilty that it's getting to me, but he's being so horrid about it all. He can't accept that maybe this is just part of him and he has to move on now. He can't just fight against it all the time, he has to work with it. He just won't, and it's hurting him. I know that it is. But he can't see the easiest way out.

At least, I thought I could and he couldn't, but he had other ideas for an easy way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I think it's an au.


End file.
